


Run Away With Me Now

by suck_upon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck_upon/pseuds/suck_upon
Summary: He doesn't consider it cheating- it's not when it's with the person who you should be with in the first place, right?Or: Steve and Tony have been best friends since the very beginning of high school but neither have ever dared to admit to each other, or themselves, for that matter, that it's more than just friendship they're feeling.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Run Away With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> A scenario unapologetically pulled from this dream I had about me and my best friend. I wanted to share so conformed it to my OTP. I like to think Do You Feel It? By Chaos Chaos is the anthem of this ficlet. Feel free to dwell on their future. (Unbeta'd, etc).

They were at school. There was something happening– an event, maybe. It was a controlled chaos, but it didn’t matter. As they saw each other in the hallway.Suddenly this feeling of euphoria surfaced. There was a connection. They understood each other. Actually, no– the connection had always been there. It’s just that it had always been left unspoken. Or unadmitted, even. To each other, the rest of the world, but mainly to themselves. But somehow, someway, neither could deny this allure of the other anymore.

There was staring, for what felt like much longer than the actual 5 seconds it occurred. Steve was first to take the initial step. Tony's brain said step back, so he stepped forward– for what do you care about your brains’ voice when your heart tells you the polar opposite?

And so, one foot followed the other and the speed exponentially increased as the eye contact was never interrupted and this feeling of euphoria continued to surge through them, growing larger and larger until— they touched.

And it stayed with a mere touch.

However, the proximity was agonising and they could smell each other, breathe each other. In fact, they were so close that the eye contact had been interrupted; Tony's nose was almost pressed to his neck and Steve mouth was hovering just next to the top of his head. Tony inducing in the scent of his skin mixed with the subtle yet strong musk of his fragrance. Steve breathing in his hair, experiencing the smell of his shampoo along with his natural scent. It was like a drug and two short breaths were enough for him to go crazy. His insides were screaming, burning with desire. However, his posture remained calm and composed. As if he knew what he was doing, he was in control and this was the only logical course of action— nothing was more untrue than that. But it didn’t appear like it. So a sense of calmth was preserved between them. And even when Steve -because he couldn’t take it anymore- tilted his head slightly forward and moved down to catch Tony's lips on his, Tony stayed unmoved. Because this was right. This was what was supposed to happen. It’s what the atmosphere told him. It’s what Steve told him. And deep down he knew it as well. But that feeling of contentedness and belonging, it was much deeper down than fate had attempted to overcome. Right now, it was still too deep down. Deeper than what that short moment of their lips touching -it couldn’t have been more than 1,5 seconds- was able to reach inside of him. 

So he broke contact.

And he whispered sorry and that he couldn’t. So they were back to taking in each other’s scent at a ridiculous proximity because if he couldn’t be kissing Steve then this was the next best thing.

And then a familiar car approached and a familiar, yet no so familiar guy stepped out. Tony didn’t know him but still knew who it was. Again, his brain tried to convince him of something different than his heart; this is him, the person that you’re with.

But it felt wrong. And with Steve it had felt so _right_. Even more right than this felt wrong. Even when it had only lasted but seconds.

But Tony was decent and respectful. So they broke apart as they came into Tiberius' sight. Completely unsuspecting, because virtually, nothing had happened. But in reality, everything had changed. Because Tony knew what he wanted. And it was not the person who was currently walking towards him, making him feel way more uncomfortable than he should have. No, it was the person who he shared a much closer connection with— even when their kiss had escaped to their memories in the blink of an eye, the ever so brief contact with him meant more than everything that was _not_.

Him, who was putting himself protectively between Tony and Tiberius, who was approaching. Tony felt their fingers brush as Steve moved to stand in front him as if shielding him, and it sparked happiness and a sensation of safety and a lot of other feelings that fit into the category of emotions labelled ‘euphoric’.

Steve wanted to tell Tiberius that ‘hey we’re together now because he loves me and I love him and frankly this has never _not_ been the truth, only now were we bold enough and sure enough to admit this to each other, in this stupid parking lot in front of this stupid school where we’ve been pining for as long as we can remember, and it means nothing at all yet everything at the same time’— but he couldn’t. For he was not in his right. Tony wasn’t Steve's and Steve wasn’t Tony's. So he stepped aside a little as to not stand directly in front of Tony.

So his heart turned sour as he felt this wonderful, knowing squeeze of Tony's hand in his. And his eyes turned painful as he watched him walk off to who he currently belonged to.

And he not so much swore to himself, as it just came naturally, that he would stay by his side with swift touches and longing glances but unspoken words, on high alert, protecting him and being there for him. Much the same as always really, only now having succumbed to their mutual feelings. And he would wait until he was running back to him, for it was only a matter of time.

But right now he was desperately willing himself to not rip Tiberius' arm off Tony's waist as he watched how he handled Tony a little too forcibly for his liking. And he was swallowing down that familiar taste of bile as he watched how Tony flinched. Tiberius waved him goodbye, leading Tony towards the car, a hand at the small of his back guiding him towards the passenger seat. And he forced his gaze not to turn heartbroken as he saw Tony sparing Steve a desperate, apologetic glance over his shoulder before he was lead away. 


End file.
